


Love is Real Science

by jshn



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jshn/pseuds/jshn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个聪明理智又有天赋的物理学家不应该转而研究生物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Real Science

**Author's Note:**

> 人设：  
> 星际联盟科学院加州总部  
> Bones：医学博士，目前课题为多利安虫对人类免疫系统重构的作用。  
> Spock：宇宙物理博士，首个理论证明多重宇宙存在性并利用大型宇宙射线对撞机造出微型黑洞的物理学家，现在正在研究微型黑洞的可保存性及其对探索额外维空间的影响。  
> Uhura：外星语言学家，宇宙语言学博士，万能语言翻译机的研发者之一。  
> Carol：系统生物学家，创世星计划的发起者。  
> Scott：工程师，超曲速理论提出者。  
> Sulu：植物学家。  
> Chekov：工程学博士毕业，现在应用数学博士在读，在Spock的实验室担任助研。  
> Jim：系统物理学学者，曾发表论文：论开弦闭弦的自相似性与宇宙弦的形成，乱世中的秩序——星体组织与宇宙演化轨迹的鲁棒性，现在转而研究生物去了，系统神经科学的先驱，首先提出人类大脑分形三维膜模型以及意识高维弦论。

+++++++

McCoy端着盘子从自助餐台面前走过，他的眼睛还有点睁不开，所以当他在Sulu旁边的位置上坐下的时候，差点用力过猛撞掉了亚洲青年叉子上那颗看起来很像西兰花但明显还在扭动的绿色植株。

“是什么让我们的好医生连路都走不稳？”Sulu吞下那还在不停挣扎的食物，好奇地打量着McCoy，“你的脸色黑得就像被食人花的胃液喷了个正着。”

“你刚刚吞下了一条希瑞娜蜈蚣？”McCoy瞪着眼睛，身子还在前后摇晃。

“这只是一块可食用的植物根茎。”Sulu抹了抹嘴，“我们实验室里刚来的小家伙，长得太快了，Pavel也同意这玩意儿味道其实不错。”

俄罗斯小伙点了点头，他嘴里还塞得满满的。“挺好次的，让窝想起俄罗斯红菜汤。Leonard，你为蜀莫要叼着医用滴管？”

细长的玻璃管状物从McCoy蓦地张大的嘴里掉了下来。

“我以为这是我的勺子。”他脸色铁青地拿起杯子开始漱口，“我不希望一会儿有多利安虫从嘴里爬出来。那该死的尖耳朵绿血怪，我最后一点睡眠时间都被他挤压干净了。”

“你似说Spock？”Chekov一脸好奇，“他折腾得你一晚上没碎？”

McCoy的嘴角抽了抽。“虽然确实是这样，但能别用这种让我鸡皮疙瘩掉一地的说法么？那家伙不知道犯了什么毛病，非说我晒在卫生间里的虫体细胞切片散发出来的味道影响了他的思考，逼着我大晚上把它们挪到实验室……求你们了，让我一天之内能有那么几分钟不用听到他的名字。”

Chekov听话地闭上了嘴，开始专心致志地戳他盘子里还在不断试图逃脱的植物。

Sulu同情地拍了拍McCoy的肩膀，对着他身后挥了挥手。“嗨，Spock博士。”

McCoy差点砸了手里的盘子。

他以一种落枕了似的别扭姿势转过脖子，看到他穿着一身黑色高领长袍、脸色苍白僵硬的尖耳朵室友从眼前飘过。

“你怎么会来学校食堂？你这时候明明应该在和那个K……Kirt邮件聊天打得火热。”McCoy语带绝望地问。

过去的三个月内，他都不用在午饭时间看到他的室友，这对于McCoy医生来说无疑是一种解脱。

“是Kirk博士，这是你第七次发音错误。”Spock姿态优雅地拉开McCoy身边的椅子坐下，他的餐盘里是雷打不动的瓦肯蔬菜汤，“我决定结束与他的学术交流。”

“为什么？你不是爱死他了么？”McCoy没好气地说。

“我也记得，你很喜饭Kirk博士在系统物理学领域提粗的理论。”Chekov点了点头，“你说他的想法虽兰很难曾明，但似灰常大胆。”

“‘他做的是真正优美的科学，他展现出来的聪慧与理性确保他所能达到的成就将远远超过任何一名同时代的星联科学院的理论物理学者。’”McCoy活灵活现地模仿了瓦肯人特殊的平板语调，却又加入了一些戏剧性的充满感情的抽气和停顿，“Sulak作证，这可是我从一个瓦肯人嘴里听过的最动听的爱慕之语。”

“是Surak。我并不热衷于重复纠正你的发音，McCoy医生，还有我对Kirk博士的欣赏之情与人类所谓的爱慕并无任何相似之处。”Spock嘴唇紧抿，虽然他常年缺乏情绪化的表情，但连平时在感情方面颇为迟钝的Chekov都能看出来他相当生气。

“所以到底怎么了？”McCoy半是恼火半是好奇地问。Spock从昨天开始就表现得像个不近人情的混蛋——比以前那个样子更讨厌百倍。“那个叫Kirk的老头去世了还是生病了或者离家出走了——”

“Kirk博士决定改变他的研究方向，他的最新论文发表在了《星际细胞进展》上。”Spock死死盯着他盘子里的菜叶，仿佛一下子没了食欲，事实上他看起来对任何东西都失去了兴趣。

“所以那又怎……哦。好吧。”McCoy忽然明白了。

Spock彻底决定放弃他的午餐。他毫无血色的脸颊看起来更加消瘦了，连身上的瓦肯长袍都看起来宽大了一点。

“我需要去检查一下我的宇宙射线对撞机。”说完他就端着基本上一口未动的食物离开了。

“Spock他增可怜。”Chekov水汪汪的眼睛里充满了同情。

“你们说什么？”Uhura忽然从另一张餐桌上凑了过来，还有坐在她旁边的Carol，两个姑娘眼里燃起了熊熊的八卦之火。“他难不成是失恋了？”

“好不容易在茫茫人海中找到了唯一知己，又惨遭抛弃。”Sulu摇头叹了口气，“为此形销骨立，茶饭不思。”

“我以为瓦肯人不懂什么叫谈恋爱，他们通通嫁给了逻辑和科学女神。”Uhura撇嘴。她和Spock短暂地交往过半年，很快就失望透顶地分手了。

“好了，别胡说了。”McCoy一本正经地说。几秒后他率先笑出了声。“他那哪叫失恋啊，分明就是还在单相思……我没说错吧，他根本就是个没过青春期的瓦肯小屁孩，啊哈哈哈……”

“McCoy医生，我注意到你今日第二次把沾着多利安虫组织液的滴管误当成汤勺递入了口腔。人类在情绪大幅波动的情况下记忆力和判断力也会显著下降，你再度用实际行动证明了这一点。”

瓦肯人毫无波澜的声音重新在身后响起。

“你怎么回来了？”McCoy惊讶地连滴管都忘了吐出来。

“我遗落了一些私人物品。”Spock从餐桌上取走了他的PADD。那界面似乎还停留在他与那个Kirk的短讯上，他匆匆关闭了它，连看都没有再看一眼。

“假定你的记忆力并没有问题，我已经说过我没有爱上Kirk博士。此外用不符合事实的称呼来形容一个已经成年的瓦肯人也显得毫无逻辑。”

Spock居高临下地瞥了McCoy一眼，再次转身离去，留给其他人一个冷冰冰的背影。

“饶了我吧。”McCoy哭丧着脸呻吟，“谁帮我把那个叫Kirk的天才找出来，不然我一定会很快过劳死……和一个瓦肯人住在一起已经够折寿了，现在我面对的可是比织女星流感还要可怕的存在——一个闹别扭的瓦肯人。”

 

+++++++

“你确定这个有用？”

Chekov趴在沙发一角，看着Sulu飞快地点开一张张网页。

McCoy毫无气力地站在另一边的流理台面前擦洗他的酒杯。他之前不小心把放在冷柜里保存的天鹅座螺旋虫菌培养液当成了珍藏已久的贝久星果酒，这都是他那突然从难以交流变成无法交流的室友的错——Spock在过去的二十个小时中连续指出了McCoy犯下的一百零七个错误，大到他最近的课题研究中把两个不同的免疫基因排序混淆，小到McCoy昨天从实验室出来泡茶前对手部的消毒时间少了1.37秒。

“不管用什么方法，如果不能让那个绿色冰血混蛋变回以前的样子——是的我现在居然开始想念原先那个尖耳朵瓦肯男孩——”McCoy为自己的说法打了个寒颤，“我大概会从一个助人为乐的好医生变成一个谋杀室友的杀人犯。”说完他阴沉地弹了一下手里的小钢叉，想象着把它当成飞刀钉在某人刘海上的场景。

“没问题Leonard，辣个Kirk博士的论文，窝记得窝读到过。”俄罗斯神童通过回忆把论文题目一字不落地重复了出来，“‘论开弦闭弦的自相似性与宇宙弦的形成’，‘乱……乱世中的秩序——星体组织与宇宙演化轨迹的鲁棒性’，木有错，这最有名的两篇里面的模型推导简直精彩极了，难怪Spock会缩他是当代最聪明最有潜力的系统物理学家。”

“真的？比你还聪明？”Sulu一边按照Chekov说的继续搜索，一边故意做出怀疑的表情。

Chekov脸红了一下，老实地点了点头。“Spock都没夸过我。”

“至少他还愿意和你在一起工作。”McCoy哼了一声，“而不是每分钟都在用眉毛表达对我的‘Doctor’前缀意义和你们不一样的鄙夷。”

Sulu轻声叫了一句。“有了。”

McCoy和Chekov一起凑到屏幕面前。

“James T Kirk——原通讯地址是爱荷华理工学院宇宙物理学系，先更正为星际联盟科学院生命科学中心……”McCoy读了一遍，皱了皱眉，“看来Spock那小子说的是真的了。他的心灵之友确实抛弃了被他视为宇宙真理的物理学，转而沦为他一直嗤之以鼻的生物学家——某种意义上还是我的同行？我可以想象他有多难受，大概就像眼睁睁看着碗里的瓦肯香芹变成活生生的巴克利蠕虫。”

“嚎恶心。”Chekov的五官都皱到了一起。

“他没有留下任何照片和私人信息，不过有工作邮箱。”Sulu眼尖地把有用信息都找了出来，“你可以尝试着联系一下你的救星，Leonard。祝你好运。”

“就算要让我脱光衣服死皮赖脸地蹭到这个一看就和Spock差不多的老学究床上，我也会试试看的，只要他能让尖耳朵恢复正常。”McCoy板着脸不情不愿地说，至少他看起来没有几分钟前那么心如死灰。

 

+++++++

“所以你真的联系上了那个让Spock魂牵梦萦的神秘人？”Sulu坐在McCoy和Spock合租的公寓沙发上嚼着外卖，Chekov靠在他腿边摆弄着PADD上一种介于数独和猜谜之间的拼字游戏。同为星际联盟科学院加州分部的科研人员，他们就住在McCoy他们家楼上。

McCoy正喜滋滋地品尝着他新买的墨西哥甜辣酱，看起来心情不错，他甚至亲自下厨做了一顿蔬菜炒饭，并且好心地给还在实验室观测数据的Spock也留了一份。

“唔……没错。我联系上了他，Jim已经知道尖耳朵现在的情况。”

“Jim？”Chekov抬起头，准确地捕捉到了McCoy对Kirk不同寻常的亲密称呼。

“他逼着我叫他名字。”McCoy耸了耸肩解释道，“你们这些所谓的天才总有些奇奇怪怪的癖好，这位老先生大概有些自来熟，一听我对他的尊称就开始大呼小叫。不过他比我想象的要好交流许多，除了坚决不肯叫我名字并给我按了一个诡异的绰号这点之外。”

“绰号？”Sulu好奇地问，“南方人之类？听起来像个厉害的黑客。我早就建议你在打银河帝国VII的时候用上这个名字。”黑发青年边说边做了个炫酷的击剑动作，模拟他们在全息网游里的打架姿势。

“我的口音可没Chekov那么明显。”McCoy用勺子凌空假装敲了一下Sulu的头，“他非得叫我老骨头。不管怎样我还挺喜欢他的，他在我抱怨Spock对我做的那些事情的时候不仅没有无聊大笑还听得津津有味。”

“噢，辣你缩服他回来烟酒物理了？”Chekov兴奋地问。他这段时间在Spock实验室做助理，鉴于他的老板最近从一个工作狂变成了彻头彻尾不眠不休的疯子，而他又不如瓦肯人那么天赋异禀，可怜的俄罗斯小朋友脸上也过早出现了两个与年龄不符的黑眼圈，原本就不太利索的英语说得更不利索了。

McCoy翻了个白眼。“不，在我眼里他好不容易弃暗投明。不过Jim说他愿意再跟Spock谈谈。他没有想到Spock会对他的研究兴趣这么在意。你知道在这之后我忍受了什么不？足足三个小时，他在那边一刻不停地用各种我能想到以及想不到的人类语言夸赞那个尖耳朵，说他那个制造微型黑洞和多重宇宙的实验有多么的妙到毫巅，他从来没有见过这么毫无瑕疵的证明和精巧绝伦的实验设计，Spock是推动星联物理学发展三百年的伟大天才——老天我居然背出来了！我这辈子都想不到能从我自己嘴里听到对那瓦肯小子如此之高的评价！”

“虽然我对你在背后谈论我的行为依旧感到困惑和不解，但根据我对人类社交礼仪的了解，我应该对这些正面评价表示谢意。”

Spock突然出现在门口。他距离其他人坐的沙发还有十多米远，但McCoy打赌他早在电梯里就听到了他们的谈话，却故意装作以为那是McCoy在夸他。

“你今天过得不错？我是说如果瓦肯人也有这种说法的话。”McCoy决定旁敲侧击，试探一下Jim是否真的去开导Spock了。

“实验进展完全符合预期。”Spock简洁地回答了这个问题，仿佛这就是他能说出的全部寒暄的话，“Chekov博士的加入让我的工作进度前行了二十三个百分点，现在的数据已经能够支持我关于微型黑洞可保存性的假说。”

不过Chekov一眼就看出了Spock换上了一件新的长袍。当然那件衣服还是黑色，除了领口和袖口多了一些不起眼但无比精巧的银色瓦肯文字绣纹。他立刻悄悄捅了捅Sulu的手肘，让Sulu通过眼神把这个新发现告诉McCoy。

接收到满意信号的McCoy松了口气，换上一副笑眯眯的表情。“你难道是有了新的约会对象，瓦肯男孩儿？”上一回Spock穿上这件由他母亲亲手缝制的簇新长袍还是和Uhura第一次单独见面的时候。

“你自以为敏锐的观察能力和推理能力依旧毫无进步，医生。”Spock挑高一边眉毛，但他放松的脸部肌肉以及微微上翘的嘴角说明事实上他心情的确很好。

“不过确实有一件事情我必须征求你的意见。我有一位朋友会在今日造访学院以便参加一个学术会议，由于计划突然，他未能及时对这一周的食宿做出妥善安排，只好向我求助。我必须道歉，McCoy医生，当时我因——因一些个人状态问题——忽视了我与你合租的事实。我已擅自答应了他在此处借住的请求。”

Spock的脸上难得地出现了一丝赧然。McCoy望着瓦肯人耳朵尖和脸颊上突然冒出来的浅到可以忽略的淡绿色，吃惊到根本来不及对他说的话进行加工的地步。

“我能问一下这位朋友是谁么，Spock？”Chekov和Sulu交换了一个意味深长的眼神。

“我相信你们之前应该已经听说过他。”Spock的声音依旧平静，“他是James T Kirk博士。”

 

+++++++

“Spock，我必须提醒你，我们这儿可没有多余的房间。”

半个小时后，McCoy还在房间中央焦虑地来回走来走去。他已经指挥着扫地机器人清理了两遍地面，现在正在检查他晾在阳台上的试剂瓶摆放顺序是否符合规范。他得做好一会儿家里就会出现两个Spock的准备——虽然由他之前和Jim的邮件交流显示，这位同样成就卓著的科学家和他的室友毫不相像。

“我已考虑到这一点。”Spock笔直地坐在他的工作台前，肩膀绷得紧紧的，像是准备随时走上考场，“所以我会建议Kirk博士在这短暂停留的几天内借用我的房间。”

“你说——什么？”McCoy的眼睛彻底要脱离可怜的眼眶了。眼前这个极度看重个人隐私的瓦肯人是终于真的疯掉了么？

“我必须显示我对他的尊重。”Spock轻微皱眉解释，“让尊贵的客人睡沙发显然是缺乏礼貌的行为。”

在门铃响起的时候，McCoy依旧一脸如在梦中的表情，嘴里不停地交替念叨着“尖耳朵疯了”和“瓦肯小鬼终于恋爱了”这两句话，晕晕乎乎地去应门。

门刚一拉开，一个巨大的旅行背包就甩了过来——差点砸到McCoy的脑门。

险遭毁容的McCoy后退了一小步，惊魂甫定，那个凶器般的大背包就被扔到了一边，紧接着一团耀眼的金色就蹿到了跟前。他还没回过神来就被迎面扑过来的那个人牢牢抱住了。

“Bones！”

一个朝气蓬勃的声音在耳边欢快地响起，McCoy一边庆幸自己既没有被撞死也没有被勒死，一边从对方过于热情的怀抱中挣脱出来。他看着眼前这个笑得一脸甜蜜、英俊得无可挑剔的金发青年，感到自己的舌头打了结。“你你你是……Kirk博士？”

“不是说叫我Jim了么，伙计？”年轻得过了头的博士先生熟稔地拍了拍McCoy的肩——后者显然因为在一天之内收到太多惊吓而临时失去了任何反应能力——然后朝怔立在一边的Spock伸出了手。

“你一定是Spock博士？我是James Kirk，非常荣幸能见到你。”

Spock的注意力完全被那双充满活力笑意盎然的蓝眼睛吸引住了。那颜色介于他在McCoy偷藏在书柜里看到的安多利安蒸馏酒和罗慕兰麦酒之间，却比他见过的任何酒液的颜色还要清透。他的手指不知不觉地握上了那只看起来柔韧有力的、满载友善的手，哪怕作为一个瓦肯人他通常会拒绝这种人类喜爱的但是毫无意义的寒暄手段。

“很高兴见到你，Kirk博士。”他听到自己干巴巴地说，可是他的心跳节奏在他们手指擦过的瞬间不合常理地加快了二十个百分点。

“叫我Jim。”Jim畅快地说，扑向了一边沙发，“这几天我睡这里？”

“不，你可以使用我的房间，那里有更加舒适的床铺、丰富的物理学资料以及一些简易的实验设备。”Spock想了想又补充了一句，“还有一套完整的微缩版立体窥镜星图。”

“是2245年最新出的限量版，能看到四个象限？”Jim的蓝眼睛一下子亮了，Spock产生了连他的耳朵都竖了起来并在前后摇摆的错觉，“是不是还定位了宇宙弦？”

Spock轻轻点了点头，努力不表现出任何骄矜的神色。

“天呐你真是太棒了。”Jim激动地满脸通红，“我从十三岁就开始攒信用点，同时得一遍遍跟我妈强调我不是想离家出走并且防备着不让我那酒鬼继父偷拿去换酒喝——是的我确实去过全世界最好的天体物理实验室，那里有更完整也更精细的星图——可是这不一样！你能想象每天晚上躺在床上，感觉自己真的置身浩淼宇宙，尽情地与群星相拥……”

Jim脸上现出陶醉的神色，而Spock则一脸赞许。

“我做了你四年室友，一次都没见你把那宝贝珍藏拿出来过。”McCoy在一旁双手抱胸语气凉飕飕地说，一脸鄙夷地左看看右看看，“而且我也不觉得那几颗星星比教科书上的漂亮到那里去，不过是一些折射光，漂浮在充满了各种未知病毒和致命细菌的太空里。”

“噢Bones，等你哪一天亲眼看见，你也会爱上它们的。”Jim竖起一根手指摇了摇，目光很快又黏回Spock身上，“你会跟我一起睡么，Spock？我用不着太大的床铺，我们还可以一块儿看星图。”

Spock因为这毫无预料的邀请呆住了。

Jim期待地看着他。

整整三秒过后，他在震惊之下试图组织词句未果，只艰难地吐出了一个单词。“……不。”

Jim失望地耷拉下脑袋，不过很快又换上笑脸，拎起他的大背包。

“总之还是谢谢你的慷慨，Spock，我肯定会爱上你的房间，我敢保证。”

 

+++++++

Spock把电脑从房间移动到了沙发边上，调整了一下客厅的光线，开始按照惯例处理晚上的日常工作。浴室里哗哗的水声停了，Jim一边从里面走出来，一边拿着毛巾擦拭自己湿漉漉的头发。他没有使用自动烘干机，而是任由水珠从他肌肉曲线分明的赤裸肩背上滑下去，这让他光滑的小麦色肌肤在偏黄的灯光下如同打上了一层柔光。

“这么晚了还要工作？”Jim在Spock面前的沙发上盘腿坐下，拿起搁在一旁的贴身长袖往身上套，同时把头往Spock的电脑屏幕面前拱去。“哇等一下，你把我半年前发的论文里的模拟数据图做成了桌面？”

“我习惯在冥想之前完成一定量的阅读，这将便于我加深对内容的理解。”Spock选择性回答了第一个问题，略带困窘地关闭了电脑屏幕。

Jim嘿嘿一笑。“看来Bones说的没错。”他在沙发上摊开四肢，朝Spock灵活地挤了挤眼。

“我对你选择放弃物理学研究深表遗憾。”Spock紧抿着嘴唇说。他确实在过去几个月里从与眼前青年的轻松而深入的交流中得到了不少灵感且真正地享受着这一过程——他从未在其他认识的人身上得到过这个，可惜现在这一切被迫中止了。

“我没抛弃你们啊。”Jim弯着腰从中间桌子上的三维棋盘上捏起一颗白棋，自说自话地落了一子，“混沌理论与膜理论和脑网络模型令人惊叹地吻合，这说明人类的大脑和整个宇宙结构一样具有很强的系统性，这不是很有趣么？”

Spock下意识地拿起了黑棋，三步之内干掉了Jim的一个骑士。

“瓦肯人的意识本身便是高度规律和可预期的，而且个体差异并不会对整个宇宙体系的发展形成可观测的影响。我很难赞同你将之视为和宇宙物理学有同等意义的研究课题的看法。”

“哦是了，我都忘了你们这群精灵有超能力。”Jim懊丧地看着被吃掉的棋子，皱着眉苦思冥想怎样才能干掉Spock的城堡，“不过相信我，人类可不是那么容易理解的个体，如果不把你的金手指搁在我的脖子上，你永远不会知道我下一步想做什么。”他挑衅地看着Spock，舔了舔嘴唇。

“我百分之百确定我的手指结构符合碳基生物的分子组成规律。”Spock伸出右手食指，停在Jim的鼻尖前。“将军。”

Jim盯着近在咫尺的形状优美的手指以及指尖上的一点微绿，不甘心地咽了下口水。“如果我是你的话，我会走着瞧。”

他在半小时之后成功赢下了棋局——在Spock容忍了他三次耍赖悔棋和一次自以为隐蔽的偷换棋子这些小小的作弊行为的情况下。

 

+++++++

第二天Spock和往常一样准时在沙发上醒来，厨房里不同寻常的香气很快攫住了他的注意力。他靠近那小小的、大部分时间被McCoy的试剂瓶占据的餐桌，看到Jim和McCoy靠在一起，Jim正忙着把煎锅里形状漂亮的鸡蛋放进McCoy面前的餐盘里。

“早上好，Spock。”Jim露出一个亮闪闪的微笑，他身上还穿着一件白色的围裙，不过Spock很快就认出来那是McCoy的某件没用过的实验服，“坐下来吃点早餐？”

Spock的眼神从Jim亲热地搭着McCoy肩膀的手上收了回来。“我并没有这个时间在家中进食的习惯。第109届宇宙物理研讨会将在1.37个小时之后开始，Kirk博士，我希望你做好了准备。”

“我又用不着做演讲。”Jim耸了耸肩，一口吞下大半个煎蛋，“我甚至都不研究这个了。不过放心Spock，我会去听你的报告，你会现场展示便携式微型黑洞是吧？那一定精彩极了。一会儿Bones会先带我去附近转转，一个农场男孩总是对大城市有着十足的好奇心——加州的姑娘据说很火辣。但我保证，我不会错过你的报告的。”

Spock的表情依然很镇定，不过他微微下垂的眼角还是出卖了他。他朝Jim点了点头，颈部肌肉因为睡姿的问题略微僵硬。

“你真不打算和尖耳朵一起去学校？”McCoy小声说，他不太忍心看到室友失望的表情。

Jim往后一仰，舒服地靠在藤条椅上，用餐巾懒洋洋地擦了擦嘴角。“饶了我吧Bones，我是真的讨厌开会，你得耐着性子听一堆老头们报告。既然Spock肯定不答应陪我去做点更有趣的事情，我就只好缠着你啦。”

看着Jim用他那婴儿蓝的眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着自己，McCoy最后那点坚持都很快缴械投降。他忽然意识到这个刚认识的家伙也许比Spock还要难以招架。

“哦对了。”Jim一拍脑袋，“锅里还有些蔬菜炖汤，你要再来点么？”

McCoy当然无法拒绝不是复制机制造的食物诱惑，虽然这个早上他已经吃掉了远超一人分量的食物，可Jim毫无疑问有着令人赞叹的好厨艺。

那汤的香料味道有些熟悉，McCoy一边打着饱嗝一边心想，而且他都不知道这附近哪里有卖这么好吃的土豆和香芹。

 

+++++++

Spock感觉到自己的脉搏和平时相比明显加快了，而且他的胃部收缩频率也趋于反常。他放在膝盖上的手指不自觉地揪紧了长袍上的布料，这在他没有意识到的情况下形成了不少显眼的褶皱。

如果有人熟悉瓦肯人的情绪反应，他会认为Spock正在紧张。可这显然并不符合逻辑。虽然他即将在百余名物理学家面前展示他最新的研究成果，但Spock对此已经习以为常。唯一值得困扰他的是——还有三分钟他就要上台演讲，可无论再怎么仔细搜索，他都没能在会场里看到那个宣称自己一定会出现的金头发青年。

大厅里的灯光已经关闭，头顶的天花板上和四周墙壁前出现了大量星体的全息影像，背景是整个银河。Spock看到自己推演的公式浮现在正前方的虚空中，凝成一小团金色的火花，在那周围的图形正模拟着宇宙诞生和演化的场景。宇宙在爆炸中诞生、膨胀，星球因引力作用凝聚成形，用肉眼可见的速度飞快地经历着成长和衰老，最后塌缩成一个个寂灭的黑洞。

那本来是Jim的公式，Spock基于自己的研究优化并拓展了他的理论。

这个公式如同另一个维度而来的不同的度量尺，折叠了时间这个概念。它将整个凌乱的宇宙看作一个趋于稳定的系统，在零散和破碎的真相中提炼出了规律，而Spock的实验将证明这就是真理。

电脑女声已经念完了Spock的简历。

Spock站了起来，大厅的中央放上了一个小型的粒子对撞机，强度只有他实验室里的十万分之一，他将模拟演练制造并保存微型黑洞的过程，以此证明额外维的存在、告诉其他人平行宇宙存在的可能性。

这个操作并不困难，Spock对整个实验流程的掌握无比熟悉，他只需要让他的助手用电脑重新设置几个参数。那个绿皮肤的猎户座女孩开始调整宇宙射线的强度，不过她可能是第一次应付这么重大的场合，手指动作相当僵硬，漂亮的红唇都在哆嗦。

Spock原本应该提前注意到这点。可是当他的眼睛盯着面前仪器的时候，那些看不见的宇宙射线悄悄从虚空中凸显出来，线条逐渐扭曲，从那个刻在他脑海最显眼位置的公式变成一行行PADD上妙趣横生的文字，最后定格成了一张正在粲然微笑的脸庞。

他短暂地走神了。

十几秒后他听到一声女孩子尖锐的抽泣声，眼前的仪器开始发出危险的刺耳警报，一连串的火花在外壳上接连窜起，耀眼的白光在眼前反复相撞导致接二连三的小型爆炸，整个大厅的电路都受到了影响，光源时明时灭。

人群陷入骚乱，所有人都在后退，Spock一下子清醒过来，迅速逆着人流靠近那台失去控制的粒子对撞设备。他得及时找出那个在过高能量强度下失灵的粒子加速管，爆炸并不是最坏的结果。

爆炸发生的频率正在加快，规模也越来越大，有火花四处飞溅，一片混乱中他感觉有人拉着他往旁边移动了半步，否则他的头发大概已经烧了起来。

“小心你的刘海。”那个人焦急地喊了一声，递给Spock一个透明的实验用防护头盔，并在瓦肯人还愣着的时候直接套在了他头上。

Spock意识到Jim并没有带头盔，他只戴着简单的护目镜，一头金发已经有不少地方被烤焦了，看起来更加参差不齐乱七八糟。他甚至都没来得及穿防护服。

“你能看得见么Spock！我们得及时关掉那玩意儿，不然一会儿我们就能在爆炸中见证宇宙诞生了，如果那时候现在这个还没被毁掉的话。”Jim一边冲上前去一边还有心情开玩笑，不过很快他也笑不出来了。“温度过高，这电脑失灵了，该死的，我来不及重设程序……”

Spock的手指触到了裸露在外的线路板，还有Jim的手。那里滚烫的高温已经让瓦肯人的指尖都隐隐灼痛，Jim却还在坚定地调试那些失灵的按钮。

笼罩着整台仪器的白光愈发炫目，吞没了他们两个人。

滋滋声陡然变成不详的尖锐蜂鸣，Spock还没有来得及松手，就被人拦腰抱住了往后推了一把。他踉跄了一小步，感到有人扑到了他身上。他的肩膀撞上了地面，伴随着震耳欲聋的爆炸声，他看到头顶的模拟宇宙下方绽开了一朵小型蘑菇云。

爆炸声终于终止了。

一片硝烟之中，Jim从Spock肩膀上抬起头，刚开口就是一阵呛咳。“还好我及时割断了能源线。”他哑着嗓子说，得意洋洋地挥了挥手里一小块护目镜碎片。

Spock没有说话，他愣愣地看着Jim的脸，除了沾满了烟灰之外，他的右眼旁边还有一道显眼的伤口，连金色的睫毛上都沾上了点点血迹。

“你受伤了。”他的喉咙有些发紧。Jim把头盔让给了他。

“一点小伤，被揍一拳还比这个严重些。”Jim随手用脏破的衣袖擦了擦伤口，从Spock身上爬起来，拍拍还半躺在地上的Spock的肩膀，“来吧Spock，我们可是拯救了这个世界的大英雄，不然你会在这个大厅里造出一个黑洞，说不定我们等我们醒过来就会发现到了一个平行宇宙——哇哦，其实也挺酷的？”

他说着挠了挠眉毛，蓝眼睛激动地闪闪发光，近乎狂热地盯着那台粒子对撞机的残骸。

Spock暗暗决定，如果有一天他制造出便携式制造黑洞的物质，一定要避免让Jim接触到。

“抱歉，Spock博士。”

之前操作失误的猎户座女孩走了过来，带着愧疚开口。

Spock的表情绷紧了。“你需要认识到自己的行为可能带来的后果，Gaila女士。如果不是Kirk博士的帮助，我们的失误也许会摧毁整座城市。”

Gaila似乎被这种可能性吓坏了，她盯着自己的脚尖，不敢去看Spock冰冷的眼神。

“物理学是一门极度精确的学科。如果你的专业水平与精神状态不足以胜任目前的工作，我会建议你去更适合你的实验室。在此之前请找医生进行身心状态评估。”

Spock不带任何感情色彩地说，他并不是故意要吓唬这个并非故意犯错的姑娘，只是他认为这是最合理的解决这件事的方法。

可是Gaila哆嗦得更厉害了，她鼻尖红红的，显然就快要被看起来很生气的瓦肯人吓哭了。

“好啦Spock，这也不是她的错嘛，事情不是也解决了？”Jim不赞同地看了Spock一眼，他走到Gaila身边，搂住了可怜的红发姑娘开始安慰她。

Spock原本很困惑，他想指出Jim并没有权力干涉他的实验室的内部事务。可是当他看到Jim轻言细语地逗得Gaila破涕为笑、又抬起手指亲密地为女孩擦拭泪痕的时候，他突然什么都不想说了。

James Kirk是个爱心泛滥的好人，他关心身边的所有人，也深受其他人、尤其是女孩们的喜爱。

他对Spock的欣赏绝非作伪，可是刚才换做是Gaila或者McCoy，他也一样会体贴地把头盔让给他们并毫不犹豫地把他们挡在身下。

而Spock不过是一个只知道逻辑的瓦肯人，McCoy总是一遍遍指出他的不通人情，连Uhura也受不了他。

毫无疑问，别说是Gaila——包括Chekov，他实验室的所有学生和助手都会更想要Jim这样的导师吧。Spock自己的学术能力极其出众，但毫无疑问他不是个很好的领导。

而McCoy更不用说，他从第一天和Spock合住开始就抱怨个不停，一定早就恨不得换个室友。

Spock的胃更加沉重了，他原先极少体会得到、也并不在意别人对他的看法，直到他认识了Jim。赢得一个人的喜爱如同创世，比制造一个黑洞更难。

“嘿Spock！”

Jim看见瓦肯人独自沉默地快步离开了现场，他想叫住他，可是Spock走得太快，大概没听到。

“Spock博士其实心里也不好受，我知道他没有怪我，对刚才那事更多的是自责。我其实就是被爆炸惊到了。”Gaila吸了吸鼻子。“谢谢你救了我，我可以叫你Jim吧？”她转过头对Jim莞尔一笑。

“原本打算邀请他一起吃晚饭的。”Jim遗憾地嘟囔了一句，很快又回过神来，揽过美丽的猎户座女孩柔软的腰肢，唇边熟练地挂起迷人的微笑。“好吧小美人，现在我是你的了。”

 

+++++++

Spock在沙发上睁开眼睛，确定现在比他平时清醒的时间要早。他坐了起来，蜷曲了半个夜晚的腿隐隐发麻。睡在这里的感觉并不足够舒适，尤其他昨天回来后心绪难平，始终没有进入理想的冥想状态。

他披上外袍站起来。时间还早，他原本想回房间取一些资料卡，来通过阅读来打发时间。可他没走几步就想了起来，现在他的房间使用权暂时交给了别人，而Jim应当仍在睡觉。

就在Spock打算退回起居室的时候，他听到一连串轻笑声。是Jim的声音，他明显已经醒了——但这不是关键。关键是他声音的源头并非来自Spock的房间里。

“嗨Spock，早上好。”

McCoy的房门打开了，Jim穿着睡袍赤着脚站在那里，头发乱成一团，脸颊和鼻尖都带着明显的红晕。Spock从他睡意未消的脸上看到了一闪而过的惊讶和淡淡尴尬。

“你为什么一大早站在我房间门口？”McCoy的声音从床上传了出来，他大约刚被吵醒，嗓音沙哑带着浓重的鼻音。

“这并非我原本的意图。我只是在习惯性的驱使下想要回到我自己的房间，但在想起它理论上正被另一个人借用之后，我决定中止这一行为。”Spock略显局促地站在那里，他不确定是否打扰到Jim和McCoy正在进行的某些事项——这个念头并不是那么令人愉悦。

“好吧，那我可要接着睡了。”McCoy哼了一声翻了个身，“那小鬼昨天喝掉了我全部的藏酒，而且还没告诉我他可能会对其中某一种过敏……”

“Kirk博士，你的身体是否还有任何不适之处——”Spock转向Jim询问，他发现Jim的嘴唇还是肿胀的，亮度和色度都比平时有所提高。在意识到他的视线已经在那里停留了超过一秒之后，他仓促地移开了视线。

“我的身体好到随时都可以到天上飞一圈。”Jim捋起袖子，给Spock看了看他的肱二头肌。

“我并不拥有任何可供使用的飞行器。”Spock困惑地指出，他并不是很能理解Jim的过敏症状和他此刻展示身体某一部分的行为之间的必然联系。

“我在爱荷华倒是有一辆，唔，改良过的飞行摩托。我那宝贝在被警察没收之前，可是载过不少漂亮姑娘的。”Jim抛给Spock一个得意的眼神，随手扯了一片复制机里的吐司塞进嘴里。“否则有机会我可以带你飞一飞。我爱死腾空而起那一瞬间的感觉了，肾上腺素飙升——我知道你以前没做过这种事，不过来嘛Spock，我们找个地方试试。人生总有第一次，我的技术很不错，你一定会享受这个过程……”

门咯吱一声滑开了。

“……窝什莫都没听到。”Chekov鼓着腮帮子严肃地说，他正拉着Sulu的手捂着自己的耳朵。

“我觉得你大概理解错了。”Sulu小声地说，他在露着胳膊的Jim和脸绷得死紧神情僵硬的Spock之前来回看了几圈，下了另一个结论。“比起少儿不宜的事情他们更像是要约架。”

“你们来啦！”Jim总算放过了Spock，兴奋地跳了过去，一边一个熟稔地搂住Chekov和Sulu的肩膀。

“我和Pavel还有Hikaru约好了要去打全息光剑比赛，你要不要一起？”他边脱衣服边换上运动服，还不忘了邀请一下这里原来的主人。

Spock摇了摇头，不过Jim大概原本就并不认为他会参与这一活动。他很快穿好了衣服，贴身的黑色棉质长袖完美地勾勒出他的好身材。

“昨天Kirk博士债自由搏击比赛中银了Hendorff。”Chekov嗖嗖地做了个打拳的姿势，看着Jim的眼神崇拜得几乎就要射出镭射光来，“他的体重可肆Kirk博士的两倍！”

“那家伙就是个里面灌了软乎乎奶油的小杯糕。”Jim满不在乎地开玩笑，给自己戴上护腕。

“Pavel快要爱上他了。他好像什么都会。”Sulu对站在一边的Spock说，“如果Kirk博士能加入物理学部的话，今年的学院杯我们准能赢。”

“他已经加入了生命科学部，这个假设无法成立。”Spock语调平平地说。

Sulu充满遗憾地看了Spock一眼。“如果你打算带人私奔的话，我支持你。”

 

+++++++

自从那次会场上的爆炸事故之后，Spock决定修改一下全部仪器的操作系统，这需要一些硬件上的配合。可当他走到机械工程系的时候，发现Scott并不在他自己的工作室里。

“我被绑到生物楼去了，兄弟。”

Scott屋子里装的语音门禁系统传出了苏格兰人的声音。

不一会儿他就找到了Scott——在Carol的实验室里。Uhura也在那儿，不过当Spock看见Jim的时候，他还是感到了惊讶。

“如果我没有记错的话，你在一个月后才会正式入职？”Spock低下头问。

Jim正和Scott一人一边趴在巨大的液体导流管两头，只露了一个金色的毛茸茸的脑袋在外面。他听到Spock的话之后探出脸来，手里还拿着一个巨大的扳手，脸上抹了不少黑乎乎的油渍。

“Carol这边的生命培养舱恒温系统坏了，我来阻止世界毁灭。”Jim滑稽地扬了扬眉，鼓着腮帮子强调道，“又一次。”

“把那边的激光刀扔给我。”Scott咬着螺帽大声哼哼，“天赋不错啊，小子。下次你可以试试帮我修J氏管。”

“只要你付我工资！”Jim朝另一边吼道，再次笑嘻嘻地回过头来和Spock说话。“我在爱荷华的时候实验室里没什么经费，那些老旧的仪器设备每隔个几天就要耍脾气闹罢工。我又请不起工程师，只好自己来修。后来发现这过程还挺有趣的，我自己试着改装了摩托车，有空还能给别人修点东西挣外快。”

“他上午还帮我清理了一下电脑。”Uhura迈着轻快的步子走过来。

Jim盯着停在眼前的一截笔直秀美的小腿吹了声口哨。

“你答应告诉我名字作为交换的，美丽的女士——嗷疼。”他皱着脸把一小段刚切下来的钢管从头上取下来。

“对不住了伙计，没瞧见。”Scott的喊声从前头传过来，很没诚意地道了声歉。

“下次你应该先提醒我那是你的女孩儿！”Jim气鼓鼓地吼回去，声音通过盘旋弯曲的管道来回反射，形成了有趣的回音效果，逗得Uhura咯咯直笑。

“他真是个有意思的家伙。”Carol也走过来，抿嘴笑道。

“你可以考虑答应他一起去喝下午茶。”Uhura用手肘推了推Carol。

Carol半是嗔怒地瞥了Uhura一眼，脸色腾地红了。“他可是先跟你搭讪的。”

“我打赌像他这样的男人会跟所有两条腿的女性生物放电。”Uhura撅了撅嘴。

“太大声了，Uhura•没有名字•女士。我可不是你说的那个样子。”Jim又一次回过头来，一本正经地摇头，眼神若有似无地飘过站在一旁的瓦肯人。

“我得纠正一下——不止女性。” 说完他咧嘴一笑，明晃晃的白牙和乌黑的脸色形成了鲜明的视觉效果。

Uhura一脸“看吧男人都是这副德行”的傲慢表情，双手抱胸地看着Carol。

“不过你还是会和我去喝下午茶的对不对？”Jim诚挚地朝金发的女科学家眨眼，灰尘从他的睫毛上扑簌簌地往下掉，“作为我帮你修导流管的报酬。”

Carol微微一笑，摊了摊手。“如果你能受得了英式茶点心的话——我下午确实有空。”

“有你的啊，小子。”Scott慢吞吞地从Jim身边爬过，“明明大部分活都是我干的。”

“机会都是争取来的。”Jim也跟着爬了出来，在搭上Spock肩头之前先在自己牛仔裤上擦了擦手，凑到Spock耳边神秘兮兮地说：“我正式决定和Scotty抢生意了，以后有什么活记得来找我。给你干的话免费哦。”

最后那句话轻飘飘地钻进Spock的耳朵，他站在原地看着Jim嬉皮笑脸地去和Carol她们调笑了，他的动作招摇得好像不知道自己屁股上还留着两个可笑的黑手印。

Spock突然觉得这里的温度对于瓦肯人来说也有些过高了。也许恒温系统还是没好。

 

+++++++

Jim已经在这边呆了将近七天，按照原定计划明天就要离开了。Spock一整天都相当心不在焉，他刚发现这几天他几乎没有和Jim单独交谈的机会，他们之间的交流甚至还不如只通过邮件神交时候充分。

Jim总是很忙碌地活跃在各个地方：陪着McCoy喝酒聊天调配药剂，跟Sulu练习击剑给他的植物除草，给把他当成偶像一样崇拜的Chekov讲讲研究心得以及吹嘘和爱荷华州的小混混打架的英勇履历，还时不时跑去找Uhura和Carol蹭饭顺便调调情。

他甚至还差一点引起了星际舰队高层的注意，他和Scott偷偷鼓捣的超曲速传送系统把Archer将军的爱犬搞丢了。为此Jim还特意来找了Spock——这七天以来的唯一一次，不好意思地问他万一把那条狗狗传到了平行宇宙中去的话，是否还有机会找得回来。

现在Jim快要走了，Spock还是一天都没有见到他。

临近傍晚的时候，通讯器滴滴滴地叫了起来。

“你晚上有空么Spock？”McCoy大声问他，他那边的环境很是嘈杂，“Jim刚刚带着物理学部的队伍打赢了银河帝国全息舰战的总决赛，我们在小林丸酒吧喝庆功酒——喂Jim臭小子你别把香菜偷偷丢到我酒杯里——是的我发现了，我也讨厌这味道——唔Spock你来吧，大家都在呢。”

Spock犹豫了一下。他并不习惯出席类似场合，可是他还是很想见到Jim。

当瓦肯人出现在酒吧里的时候，有不少认识他的教工吹起了口哨。这里看起来被星联科学院物理学部包了场，其中还混杂着不少星际舰队的高级军官。

“嘿，什么风把你吹来了？”企业号的舰长Pike端着酒杯走过来，Spock有一个夏天曾在他的星舰上做宇宙空间实验，“我可不记得瓦肯人爱热闹。”

“瓦肯人也很重视友谊。”Spock在这样的环境下还是难免拘谨，“我的朋友们邀请我来这里。”

“你说的朋友是指他？”Pike很快从Spock的眼神中明白过来，指了指酒吧中央的位置。

可塑性形变的玻璃制成的酒杯被扭成了一个奇特的形状，类似于克林贡帝国的鸟形战舰，Jim撅着屁股站在那里，身体往前弓起，他用牙齿咬着战舰形酒杯的一边翅膀，正努力让那些琥珀色的酒液一滴不漏地流进嘴里。

Jim的身边围着无数人，大家都在为他这一高难度的表演喝彩。

“James T Kirk，出色的系统物理学家。其实舰队早就注意到他了。”Pike低声感慨，注视着那个在灯光下容色焕发轻易成为众人焦点的金发青年，“我们想招募他，可是他总是拒绝和我交谈。”

“星际舰队需要新的科学官？”Spock理所当然地询问。

“我们想要的科学官是你这样的才对。”Pike笑着摇头否认，“我碰巧来看了刚才全息舰战的比赛。难以想象的精彩。他真的是个不折不扣的天才——我不是指在科学领域——舰队已经很久没有发现在指挥上有如此天赋的年轻人了。”

Spock讶异地挑起一边眉毛。“我不认为他会轻易答应你的邀请。根据我对Jim的了解，他目前对探索人类知识领域未知边界的兴趣远远超过了在战争中统率一艘星舰抑或整个舰队。”

“看来你说的没错，你们确实是很好的朋友。”Pike的微笑中带着惆怅，“他差不多和我说了同样的话。我想等他再拒绝我两次，由你创下的对舰队招募邀请说‘不’的记录就要被赶超了。”

“我的回应由始至终并非绝对的拒绝，Pike舰长。只是目前为止，我认为星舰科学院可以给我提供更好的科研环境，而我的研究也尚未进展到可供舰队应用的那一步。”

“我了解了，小伙子。”Pike对Spock扬了扬酒杯，突然压低声音说道：“这条消息目前还属于机密——舰队正在考虑打造一艘全新的旗舰。这艘星舰的使命将并非战争，而是你们所热爱的科研，它的任务是去考察探索宇宙中前人未至之境。所以你们不用急着说不。”

Pike留下的这条讯息让Spock相当震动。他隐约想到了另一重可能——关于他和Jim的未来。而这个念头无疑极具诱惑性，驱使着他想快点走到Jim身边。

Jim此刻仍浑然不觉地沉浸在胜利的喜悦中，他已经喝了不少，正搂着Chekov跳舞。俄罗斯神童显然也不擅长华尔兹，所以他们一路跌跌撞撞滚入舞池，直到Sulu和McCoy一人一个把他们提起来分开。

“别乱喝了Jim，回头你敢吐在我身上，我会趁你醉成一滩烂泥往你鼻孔里塞多利安虫。”McCoy臭着脸杵在Jim身边，捏着手里的吸管就像握着他的注射器，随时准备给过于活蹦乱跳的金发青年扎上一针。

“噢Bones。你不舍得这么对你的Jim boy。”Jim笑盈盈地勾住了McCoy的脖子，故意用那种甜腻得让好医生起鸡皮疙瘩的嗓音贴着他的脸说，“我爱死你了……还有你们全部。”

“行了行了。今天晚上我会好好看着你，不让你滚下床。”McCoy再一次认输了，他半拖半抱着Jim，想把他按回座位。

Spock默默地看着他们走回人群。Jim半路上还不安分地拉过Gaila还有另一个姑娘偷了个香吻。

他知道自己该离开了，他的逻辑正在告诉他，瓦肯人果然不合适来这里。

 

+++++++

Spock躺在他的沙发上，他现在越来越习惯把这里当成床铺了。他没有冥想，脑子里却罕见的一片空白，之前酒吧里的吵闹把空无一人的公寓衬得更加安静，所以他很快就睡着了。

半夜里Spock突然被冻醒了。房间里的恒温控制器依旧在工作，只是他身上盖着的薄毯不翼而飞了。

有什么温热的东西在Spock大腿上蹭了蹭，还轻微地打着呼。Spock一下子彻底清醒了，他猛地坐了起来，警觉地盯着他腿边的生物。

那是一颗毛茸茸的、即使在黑暗中还是很显眼的金色脑袋。

Jim也醒了。他披着毛毯坐起来，揉了揉眼睛打了个哈欠，一股酒气扑鼻而来。不过他显然是洗过澡了，证据就是他现在毛毯底下什么都没穿。

“早上好Spock。”Jim打了个懒洋洋的饱嗝。

“无需通过任何计时设备确认，我相信现在的时间还未到凌晨三点。”Spock困惑地问，“请解释你现在的行为，Kirk博士。”

“你不是有话跟我说么？”Jim反问。

Spock愣了一下，下意识以为Jim喝醉了，但他看起来意外地清醒。

“光线，提高百分之二十。”Jim口齿清晰地命令道。

Spock看清楚了他的眼神，那清透的蓝眼睛里确实毫无醉意。他盘腿坐在Spock的对面，歪了歪头。“我在小林丸酒吧看到了你，你显然有事请找我，可是等我一回神你就不见了。”

“我……有其他重要事物要处理，所以先行一步回来了。”Spock小声说。

“我以前不知道睡眠对瓦肯人如此重要？”Jim伸手挠了挠鼻子，好笑地说，“我以为你找我有事，所以才跟着你回来的，没想到十分钟之内你就在沙发上睡着了。Bones他们可打算玩一整夜。”

“我对影响你们的庆祝活动深表歉意，Kirk博士。”Spock低下头。

“瓦肯人真的不太擅长撒谎。”Jim伸出一根手指在Spock眼前摇了摇，确信凿凿地说，“你明明每个细微表情都在叫嚣着‘快看我啊我有话说’。还有你有没有看到我每个毛孔都在不停地强调‘叫我Jim叫我Jim叫我Jim……’？”

“我确实……有些事情无法理解。”Spock思考了一会儿，还是不知道该如何表达心里那股不停翻滚的反常的思绪，他艰难地选择着词句。“Kir……Jim。你的所作所为与我想象中一名成熟优秀的科学家有所不同。”

“哪里不同？”Jim挑着眉毛问。

Spock又语塞了。他想起这几天Jim和McCoy、Chekov、Gaila、Carol……所有人打成一片、举止亲昵的模样，心里那种莫名其妙的滞涩感又加重了，而且他没有办法用平时的理性加以遏制。可他无法表达这种感受，他自己就无法理解这一切的由来。

Jim还在看着他，抬起膝盖蹭了蹭Spock的小腿以示催促。

Spock停顿了足足半分钟，他一向高效运作的大脑不给面子地在关键时刻中了病毒，堪比几十年没上油的生锈齿轮。某个念头摇晃着飘过，Spock一鼓作气抓住了它。

“一个聪明理智又有天赋的物理学家不应该转而研究生物。”

Spock脱口而出，说完立刻转开了视线，不敢去看Jim憋得快要喘不过气的笑脸。光说出那句话都差点让他的脸色涨绿了，不需要瓦肯人引以为傲的逻辑，连McCoy都会嘲笑Spock这个说法有多么傻气外露。

Jim相当不给面子地笑得前仰后合，蓝眼睛里都泛起了泪花。

“生物学不是真正的科学——你不会告诉我你也是那些犯傻的大物理帝国主义者吧？”他擦了擦笑出来的眼泪，“算了我替你说了吧，你是不是很在意为何我花了大部分时间和其他人腻在一起，却唯独冷落了你？”

“所谓的冷落并非明确的说法，我也并没有类似的情绪体验。”Spock的理性还在垂死挣扎，“虽然我确实对我们的交流时间过少有所遗憾，我原本有许多科学问题需要——唔……”

Jim猛然握住了Spock的手，把他压在了沙发上，顺便用嘴唇让还在喋喋不休的瓦肯人安静了下来。

“我记得我跟你说过，人类的心思真的没那么好猜。现在轮到我说将军了。”Jim一边紧贴着Spock的嘴唇满意地叹息，一边忙着解开瓦肯人系得一丝不苟的睡饱的衣带，“你那聪明的脑袋瓜就没有告诉过你这种可能性——我接近你身边的所有人，只是为了更好地了解你么？我现在在做的事情，才是我过来的唯一目的。”

“我不得不说……”Spock在耳朵尖被Jim含在嘴里的时候明显战栗了一下，狭小的沙发让叠在一起的两个人格外拥挤，他的手只好放在了Jim的臀上，那里的触感和弹性与他想象中计算的那般分毫不差，“这个答案相当令人意外。”

Jim跨坐在Spock身上，手指着迷地触摸着掌下瓦肯人更加温暖的、瘦削却又肌肉分明的躯体，他把Spock那些敏感灵巧的手指含在了嘴里。

“顺便回答一下另一个问题。你会发现，生命科学领域也有许多有趣的问题令人着迷，例如外星生物学……”他轻咬了一下Spock的指尖，得到了瓦肯人一声轻喘，“显然值得探索。”

Spock注视着Jim狡黠的意蕴颇深的蓝眼，挑起一边眉毛，自然地接受了对方双重意义上的亲吻。

“我现在也开始相信，这确实是科学且富有逻辑的。”

 

Fin.


End file.
